Hadrian Alexander Salazar Merlin and the Soul Sword
by TheDarlingDoctor
Summary: My version of the first book in the HP universe. Will contain love later on throughout between the four bonded. My first book on the site. ********************* What if the Dursley's Never got Harry? What if Dumbledore wasn't Harry's Magical guardian, but instead another Powerful wizard- or in this case witch- Received the poor boy? What if said boy was bonded to three ladies?
1. Prologue

Dedicated to my brother, BobbyFreesteam , for inspiring me to make my version- my canon - of Harry Potter.

DISCLAIMER!- I own nothing of the harry potter universe, except my ideas and thoughts of how the cannon should have been. Please Don't sue the 15 year old for playing in the sandbox and making a huge castle!

P.S.- My goblins will always and forever be the ones from Harry Crow by robst

_**Prologue…**_

During the time of Salazar Slytherin, an Oracle Foretold of a child that would reign peace across the Magical world. Did I say child? Oh sorry, I meant Children. Four to be Precise. These children would make up what could only be considered a Bond that no-one could break. Here is what they said.

_**Born will be the four**_

_**With power one will know not**_

_**The sword, Sworn Protector**_

_**The hourglass, Timeless Researcher**_

_**The cauldron, Sacred Healer**_

_**The rose, Well-Rounded Tamer**_

_**The Four Bonded**_

_**Together Forever**_

_**Death will not do them part**_

_**They will Defeat**_

_**The "Master"**_

It was all they said, but throughout the history of magic, More has been added by Oracles long since gone. Hell, Even Morgana, an amazing Oracle and Wife of the great Merlin Himself, Added on to what the original had Said. All together it goes a little something like this:

_**Born will be the four**_

_**With power one will know not.**_

_**The sword, Sworn Protector**_

_**The hourglass, Timeless Researcher**_

_**The cauldron, Sacred Healer**_

_**The rose, Well-Rounded Tamer**_

_**The Four Bonded**_

_**Together Forever.**_

_**Death will not do them part**_

_**They will Defeat**_

_**The "Master".**_

_**They will be Challenged**_

_**By all sides**_

_**But will Not Bow**_

_**To wills long since Uncontained.**_

_**The Four Bonded**_

_**Will Save**_

_**The World As We Not Know Yet.**_

_**The day will come**_

_**The Deed Done**_

_**And the Hydra will stand Undefeated.**_

Oh deary me! I must be going now. Oracle things to do and Jobs to Attempt. Who am I, you may ask? Why, I'm your Narrator and Storyteller, TheDarlingDoctor, Of course. However I am not Part of Said Story, For my world is the Future.

How was that for a Beginning Chapter? Take that Rowling! In all seriousness, This is better than the dribble I normally write. So, Here's to hoping this one, and the rest of them, Are Better than I could Ever Dream.


	2. Chapter 1- Goodbye my Precious Child

Dedicated to my brother, BobbyFreesteam , for inspiring me to make my version- my canon - of Harry Potter.

DISCLAIMER!!!!- I own nothing of the harry potter universe, except my ideas and thoughts of how the cannon should have been. Please Don't sue the 15 year old for playing in the sandbox and making a huge castle!

Ps- Here's The part where I say thank you to those reading this book. It would be nothing without you. Feel free to review, but i will not have "It Sucks" In my review feed. I Refuse to have ignorance in my Review feed. Please be at least decent in saying what you liked and disliked, and if you think I could change something, Let me Know.

P.P.S- a LOT of Dumble/Molly/Ron/Percy Bashing is going to happen in this book, and also in the others as well!

Chapter 1: Goodbye My Precious Child...

As Hadrian laid in his crib, smiling up at his mother, it seemed that nothing bad could happen to the little one and his amazing mother. His mother, Lilly Arabella Potter-Nee Evans, Was waiting for James Pervell Potter, to arrive.He was head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, and had just finished a long day at the Wizengamot. However, they didn't know that this would be the last day they ever saw of their precious boy Hadrian.

As James pulled into the driveway, He wondered why Wormtail, otherwise known as Peter Pettigrew, was standing by the gate. James paid no mind, but that would be his last mistake. Peter was tired of being pushed around, taking orders from Prongs, Padfoot, and Moony. He was tired of being ignored. With that final thought, Peter sent the most foulest curse he could towards james. He had sent Avada Kedavra, the Killing Curse.

As Peter casted the spell, his sleeve rolled up to reveal the Dark Mark, the Mark of the Death Eater. Once the spell hit James, he did die, yes, but his Soul did not leave. It instead went to Hadrian who In turn, would be able to Hear his father whenever.

Suddenly, Voldemort blasted the living room door to Godric's Hollow wide open. Lilly could hear the noise from Hadrian's room, but did not falter. She picked up harry and started casting protective charms, including one of very old magic, one that would protect the child if the caster died of self sacrifice. She placed Hadrian in his crib, eyes filling with tears knowing this would be the last she saw of her precious son.

Voldemort opened the door carelessly, knowing the woman inside could do nothing. "Give him to me, and you may live to see another day, Lilly,"he said. Lilly Pleaded"Please don't do this, don't take my precious son from me!" this went on for 5 more minutes, till voldemort had Enough. "Shut up you vile wretch! Avada Kedavra!" And just like that, Lilly Arabella Potter- Nee Evans was dead. However, her soul did not leave, just as james' did not leave. Instead she joined her husband in Hadrian.

Hadrian could feel that his parents were still with him. In fact, that's why he was staying so calm during the ordeal. He first felt his father come to him and knew,'this is dada'. Then, when he saw his mother go down, he felt her enter him to protect and care for him. Voldemort knew nothing of what lily had done to protect her child, he only thought of her as a lowly mudblood, a betting chip between him and Severus Snape. With that betting chip gone, however, he had to use other methods to control the man.

Meanwhile…

Alice Miranda Longbottom had just ended Bellatrix Lestrange and Augustus Rookwood forever.

She had just gotten home to see them Crucio'ing her Husband, Frank Arthur Longbottom, and knew she needed to put a stop to it immediately. She didn't care that it might be against the law, or that she might be imprisoned. She only cared for her family. She then felt a ping in her heart, and a feeling of sadness filled the witch. James and lily were dead, and she, as godmother, had to take Hadrian.

Although Neville and Hadrian were a day apart, she could never lie to the child about his parents. She felt it wrong to lie to a person who could do no wrong, in her eyes of course.

Well i'm proud at how this turned out! Please send reviews. Sorry if it's short.


End file.
